Whiskey Lullaby
by ElizabethKirkland235
Summary: After Arthur Kirkland has his life taken away by a mafia group, Elizabeth Kirkland starts drinking more and even starts smoking, something she would never think she would do. Her husband, Lovino Vargas, becomes worried from this, trying to get her to stop. One divorce later, and everything else depends on the angels and two lovers bound by the whiskey they drink. Human AU.


**A/N: You guys, this is rated T for suicide, depression, alcohol abuse, language, ANGST, and smoking. This story is one of the saddest things to come out of my mind involving my pairing I ship which is RomanoxWales, also known as RomaLes. T-T Read ahead if you are fine with crying your eyes out. I wish you good luck.**

* * *

Lovino left the door, a suitcase thrown at him full of his clothing. His wife had kicked him out. They had loved eachother for two beautiful years, and even had a child. A young little girl named Isabella. They had an argument the previous week and nothing has been right for months. Isabella and her father both worried for the young Welsh girl, knowing she'd take Arthur's murder harshly. They also knew the fact Arthur was murdered by a mafia group, and even though it wasn't Lovino's, Elizabeth would start bearing a small hatred for her Southern Italian lover.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

The now 25-year-old girl started drinking more, and even started smoking. This caused more worry, since  
she stated she'd never do such a thing. She started acting completely different. Lovino saw her crying  
and was worrying more. What she had caused was nothing more than a vent-out of her anger and hatred  
and sadness. "I-I HATE YOU!" Elizabeth yelled through tears at Lovino. His heart practically stopped.

She hated him now? Didn't she love him all of those years? His mouth took action before his mind could  
even think. "WELL I HATE YOU TOO YOU DAMN RAGAZZA!" He shouted back as his eyes widened.  
What did he just say to her?! He loved her with all of his heart! Elizabeth pointed towards the door.  
"THEN LEAVE WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU?!" She continued to shout at him, now screaming Welsh  
obcinities, which Lovino knew the meanings of. His heart shattered as he stormed off. "I'll be out by the  
end of the week if you want me gone so bad!" He said as he slammed the front door and headed to the  
bar.

_**-TIMESKIP-**_

He was looking at the half empty bottle of vodka in front of him. He never would drink this, but he had  
to get drunk. No matter what it took. Antonio was with him as well as he spilled what happened. The  
Spanish man offered comfort to his past henchman as the man actually cried. He knew this was serious  
for him. Lovino would always talk about his Welsh lover and could never get her out of his thoughts.  
After getting completely drunk and passing out in tears, Antonio took his friend to his little brother,  
Feliciano's, house. It was like this for weeks until that day when the two lovers split. Elizabeth divorced  
Lovino, and kicked him out of the house. Isabella went with him, because Lovino and Elizabeth herself  
both knew that the Welsh girl was unstable and couldn't be around people much anymore.

**_-END FLASHBACK-_**

Now here Lovino and Isabella were. Sitting in the house that the Southern Italian shared with his  
brother before Elizabeth and himself had gotten married. Now it was a normal thing. Wake up. Take  
care of Isabella and send her to grade school. Pick her up. Have dinner. Watch some TV. Bedtime. Lovino  
heads to the bar and gets drunk. Repeat.

_**-TIMESKIP-**_

It was 2 years after the divorce and Lovino was deteriorating fast. He still couldn't get his past Welsh  
lover out of his head no matter how many drinks he had. He even drank at the house. Isabella only  
worsened it, for she looked more like her mother than her father. She bared stunning dark brown hair  
and burgundy eyes, the irises lined with a golden honey color. She had gotten a curl like her mother, it  
being small and barely noticable, but it was near the top of her head like her father. Many weeks after  
this mark of his fading mental health, a gunshot was heard by the neighbors when Feliciano was out with  
Isabella. When the ambulance and police arrived, there was a gun in Lovino's hand as he lay face down  
into his pillow, holding a small note. It read, "I'll love her until I die." in Italian. It was ruled as a suicide.

When Elizabeth was called and let known of a funeral by Francis and Antonio yelling at her, she broke  
down. When the funeral arrived, they chose a spot of under a willow tree to bury the Southern Italian.  
The Welsh girl held a daisy in her hand. She knew those were his favorites, for they were also his  
country's flower. She set it in the coffin as it lay in Lovino's hands. He looked peaceful like that. He  
looked happier, now that he was free of the pain and suffering. Feliciano was given custody of Isabella  
after everyone saw how Elizabeth was like. She was truly broken. She looked up and saw an angel, waving  
at her as it sang with a second angel.

The first angel had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. It was Arthur. She was already crying before  
she saw the second one. The second angel had brown hair and golden-honey eyes. He also had a curl  
sticking from the top of his head. It was her Southern Italian lover she has missed so much. She fell to  
her knees, breaking down with sobs racking her body. Everyone had long since left but her. She stayed  
there and cried. No one helped her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and two arms wrap her in an  
embrace. "Please don't cry..." Arthur had said softly. His voice was graceful now. She looked up through  
her hands and tears as she cried still. A warm hand swept across her face, wiping the tears and staying  
on her cheek, the back of the brunette angel's hand seeming to feel perfect there. "I-I'm sorry..." She  
said shakily as Lovino had hugged her. "It's okay, amore mio...I promise..." He said, trailing off. He knew  
everything was not okay. He could only guess what was to happen the next few years and pray it never  
happened. He started to hum a lullaby to her as Arthur sang the lyrics to it. It was a Welsh lullaby she  
learned from her Mum with Arthur. She tried fighting sleep as it overcame her while she was in Lovino's  
arms. The two angels took her to her house and set her there as they went back to heaven afterwards.  
Lovino stayed one second longer than Arthur and kissed Elizabeth gently on the lips. "Goodbye, amore  
mio..." He said as he left without a trace.

_**-TIMESKIP-**_

After around a year, rumors started spreading. All of them saying the deaths of Arthur and Lovino were  
Elizabeth's fault. No one knew how hard this hit her truly. She regretted every harsh word that was  
made to her older brother and lover. What hurt her more was when Francis, Antonio, and Feliciano all  
shunned her and said she didn't deserve Lovino's love. They never truly meant it but the two deaths  
were so harsh on them they had to blame someone. She started drinking again, more harshly than before  
as she tried to forget everything.

_**-TIMESKIP-**_

After 5 years, the inevitable day arrived. Isabella had visited her mother, since she hadn't been out in  
over a week, not even to a bar. What she found was shocking and brought her to tears. In the Welsh  
girl's room, blood stained the walls. "I'M SORRY" It had read in scrawled crimson writing. Elizabeth had  
slashed her wrists and died after writing that note and falling to her bed, hugging a picture to her chest.  
When Isabella saw it, she almost broke down crying. It was herself at age four, her mother and father,  
and her uncle Arthur. They were all so happy then. Isabella quickly called her uncle Feliciano and Antonio  
and let them know. She also let her other uncle, Francis, know as well. They had to know of the news.  
They all decided that two days later, a funeral would be held for the Welsh girl as well. She at least  
deserved that.

**_-TIMESKIP-_**

On the day of the funeral, everyone gathered. They all had daisies and daffodils in their hands and were  
at the willow Lovino was buried. They thought that Lovino and Elizabeth missed eachother, so they gave  
the two lovers the gift of being together even in death. Isabella had put her daffodil in her mother's  
hand. She hoped that her thirty-three year old mother wouldn't mind that it was from her own garden.  
She smiled softly and looked at the sky. She gasped when she saw three angels, hand in hand, smiling  
down at her. It was her parents and her uncle. They were all so happy. She started crying when her  
mother told her everything was fine and it was all resolved again now. Everyone in the family was happy.  
Isabella walked happily away while waving goodbye to her mother and father. The trio of angels sang a  
soft lullaby, the same Welsh one from before, as they went back to Heaven, happy, and hand in hand.  
They were reunited and they were glad once more. Death couldn't seperate the lovers and siblings.

**_-END-_**

* * *

**A/N: Ohmyfuck What the hell just came out of my mind?! TT-TT WTF?! I am so angsty now. Well, I **  
**hope you liked it. Tell me if I fucked up on anything okay? I wanna know what I did wrong! Constructive **  
**critisism is best! :'D Anyways, my friends tell me I shatter kokoros easily with my writing. Were they **  
**right? ono' I hope not cause I want my readers to be alive! TwT See you guys in the next story~!**


End file.
